freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Toy Chica
Were you looking for Chica from the first game? FNaF2 = '''Toy Chica' is a new animatronic in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and the redesigned version of the original Chica. Appearance Toy Chica is a yellow chick with an orange, pointed beak, blue eyes, purple eyelids, long eyelashes, and orange feet. She has a few stray "feathers" that stick out haphazardly from the top of her head. She has blushed cheeks like the other "Toy" animatronics, though hers are pink, rather than the rosy shade of red the others bear. Unlike her original counterpart, Toy Chica has a more defined body shape, which is noticeably curvy rather than simply round and ovular as the original Chica's. Just like the original Chica, Toy Chica wears a bib.. However, the text on Toy Chica's bib reads "LET'S PARTY!" rather than "LET'S EAT!!!". She wears a pink garment on her lower body and nearly always is carrying a pink cupcake with blue eyes, similar to the one her original counterpart held on the Show Stage. While on the Show Stage, Toy Chica can be seen with her normal eyes and beak. However, these are removed once she leaves the stage, and she can be seen beakless and eyeless, save for her endoskeleton eyes, as she is seen through the cameras in various rooms. Without her beak, her endoskeleton teeth, which resemble human teeth, are visible. Though they are only visible from certain angles and with the help of an extra light source, she appears to have hooks in the back of her mouth; these are possibly used to attach her beak. Behavior Like Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica first starts at the Show Stage. She is known to approach through the Main Hall and Party Room 4, also appearing in The Office's main entrance via Flashlight at times. Another path she may take is to enter Party Room 1 and crawl into the Left Air Vent to make her way to The Office. Though she is usually the second animatronic to leave the Show Stage on the first few nights, she is very inactive on later nights. This is due to Foxy taking her place in the entrance hall, preventing her from leaving. The same is true for Toy Freddy. Trivia *She reveals her endoskeleton eyes more than any other animatronic in the game. *She seems to hold her cupcake wherever she goes, even when she attacks, but the cupcake is not visible when she is in the Left Air Vent. *The cupcake that she holds is also the same as the reward for the Cupcake Challenge on Custom Night. *She is one of the animatronics that didn't appear in several teaser images for Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the three other ones being Toy Freddy, Chica, and BB. *Toy Chica is one of the animatronics that doesn't appear in the second game's trailer, the other being The Puppet, but her poster can still be seen. *When she appears in the Main Hall, she appears to have removed her beak |-|Images = Gameplay 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png|All Toy animatronics on the stage. FNAF2ShowStageAllNoLights.png|All Toy animatronics on the stage, no lights. ShowStage-ToyBonnieMissing.png|Toy Freddy and Toy Chica on the show stage, with Toy Bonnie missing. ToyFreddyToyChicaShowStageNoLight.png|Toy Freddy and Toy Chica on the Show Stage, Toy Bonnie missing, no lights. ToyChicaMainHallNoLight.png|Toy Chica in the Main Hall with the lights off. TC In Main Hall.png|Toy Chica in the Main Hall with the lights on. ToyChicaInTheAirVent.png|Toy Chica in the Left Air Vent. Toy Chica Entering Vent.png|Toy Chica in Party Room 1, entering the air vent. TC Office Hall.png|Toy Chica standing outside The Office. 148.png|Toy Chica in Party Room 4. ToyChicaPeekingOutOfLeftVent.png|Toy Chica popping her head out of the Left Air Vent. Brightened ToyChicaAboutToEnterVentBrightened.png|Party Room 1 featuring Toy Chica about to enter the vent, brightened and saturated for clarity. Miscellaneous TC Icon.png|Toy Chica's photo from The Custom Night menu. FNAF2CupcakePlushie.png|Plushie of Toy Chica's Cupcake from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It can be obtained after completing 'Cupcake Challenge' preset on the Custom Night. Stage.png|Toy Chica's sprite from one of the Death Minigames. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Females